Just Say It
by frankenteenandsnix
Summary: Based off this prompt at the Santana Lopez Drabble Meme. "Tonight you're sleeping next to me." There's a tiny bit of smut so be warned. And it's Finntana, obviously.


She gets dragged to a party with Rachel at Kappa Sigma and she's seriously about to murder her best friend. That sounds bad but she thinks she's allowed especially because the moment they stepped through the door, a stench of moldy feet and ass hit both their noses.

"I hate you so much." She whispers into Rachel's ear before glaring back at the person who just shoved her in the side She debates whether or not to bitch the person out but they're already gone by the time she makes her decision.

Lucky bastard.

"You're being dramatic, Santana. You could never hate me. That's why we're best friends. " At that, Santana's mind goes to way she could get herself out of going to jail after she kills Rachel. She figures the judge would totally take her side after hearing all the shit Rachel is talking right now.

Santana kicks Rachel's ass with her knee before pushing past her toward the kitchen. A shot (or five) of tequila will definitely make this shitstorm of a party a little more tolerable. She's already downed her third shot when she spots the one person she _knows_ will make this night better. With a sly smirk on her face, she catches his eye and crooks her finger at him until he's walking over to her with that goofy grin on his face (she likes that grin a little too much but she's drunk right now so the smile on her face is completely allowed).

As soon as he's standing in front of her, her arms are going up around his neck and she's pressing her body against his in all the right ways. One of his hands (or rather, fucking bare paws) land at the small of her back while the other holds the red solo cup that she knows is filled with that disgusting budlight crap he likes to drink.

She leans up on her tiptoes until her lips are at his ear and whispers, "Tonight, you're sleeping next to me." into it and almost moans when she feels the vibration of his laugh against her neck. That moan is caught in her throat when she realizes that he sure as hell shouldn't be laughing right now. Actually, what he should be doing is throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her out of this hell hole.

Pulling away from him, she raises an eyebrow and practically barks out her words, "What are you laughing at?" He's still laughing at her and she's seriously about two seconds away from kneeing him in the dick. Except not really because then he'd start crying or something and she'll probably feel bad.

Maybe.

She's thinking it over in her head when he starts to move around her to put his cup on the counter behind and then grabs at her hips (a little too roughly but she's not complaining) and pulls her against him. She can feel his dick half-hard in his pants and she tries not to smirk too hard at that. But she fails because she likes knowing she can work him up so easily.

But then he says, "I sleep next to you every night, Santana. What makes you think tonight would be any different?" and all of a sudden her heart starts doing that stupid flipping thing and she completely forgets about the fact that he's pressing his dick against her thigh and making her wet.

Fuck.

That might've just been one of the hottest things he's ever said.

Instead of answering him, she leans up and presses her lips roughly to his and digs her fingers into the hair at the back of his neck. She hears him moan lowly against her mouth and it sends a chill down her spine. Her panties are already damp and if this guy (her guy) doesn't offer to take her home in the next ten seconds, she's gonna pull him upstairs and fuck him in some rando's room.

She's good with either, really.

He's just kissing her though. Like his teeth are nipping at her bottom lip and making her hiss and before she can call him out on it, his tongue is sliding into her mouth. Any thing she was gonna say dies on her lips as he kisses her long and _fucking dirty. _So dirty that her mind goes blank and she doesn't even register him pulling her through the house until they're outside.

She's a little wobbly on her legs so Finn offers to carry her and reaches forward but she shakes her head at him.

"Turn around, Gigantor." His eyebrows pinch together in confusion but he does it anyway. It's not like he can say no to her anyway so it's nothing new that he doesn't question her, just does as she asks.

When he's turned around so his back is facing her, a wide grin builds on her face before she takes off running toward him-as best as she can without falling, mind you-and jumps right onto his back. A loud bark of laughter leaves her mouth as she wraps her legs around his waist and her arms fall over his shoulders.

"You're silly."

"Shut up and walk. I'm horny as fuck and you need to be inside me within the next ten minutes or I'm gonna get myself off back here."

Finn comes to a screeching halt and looks at her over his shoulder. Sll she gives him is a little shrug.

She's completely serious.

She thinks he knows that because he just gives her a nod before practically running to her apartment that's just across the quad.

She's roommates with Rachel (has been since their sophomore year) so it's not really a big deal that she's about to go home and fuck her boyfriend right now. Plus, Rachel's heard her and Finn have sex before. It's kind of hard not to since she and Finn fuck like horny, crazed rabbits on the freaking daily.

It's not like Santana's never heard Rachel have sex either so she doesn't feel bad about it. Plus, Puck was supposed to meet Rachel at the party tonight so she's sure the girl's just gonna home with him tonight.

They're only a couple feet from her building when Santana decides that she just can't wait anymore. She hikes herself up on Finn's back a little more so she has a better grip on him and her legs tighten around his waist before she starts to rub her body up against his back. Her hips are moving in slow circles and the friction her shorts are causing on her clit makes her moan softly in his ear.

"Santana." She hears Finn almost growl under his breath, one hand squeezing one of her thighs that's wrapped around his body. "Knock it off."

His voice is all forceful and firm and it's so fucking hot that she actually listens to him.

He sets her down when they're in front of her door and she moves in front of him so she can unlock it. But before she can even get the damn key in, Finn's pressing her against the door and slipping his fingers into her shorts.

She gasps loudly and pushes her ass back against his crotch as his fingers find her clit. "Fuck." She whispers, her head falling forward to rest on the door. Finn's grinding his hips against her back and she can feel his cock (which is now hard as rock, for your information) pressing against her. Moving her hand up to the back of his neck, she moves so her lips are at his ear and nibbles on his lobe. "Eager, are we?"

Finn's fingers slip out of her shorts and she almost whines but she doesn't because he's pushing her hair to the side and sucking on her earlobe. "Open the fucking door, Santana." Again she's finding herself having to submit to his will due to the fact that he's so fucking sexy.

She unlocks the door as fast as she can and as soon as it's open, Finn's pushing her inside and kicking the door shut. He's pressed up against her back again and his mammoth hands are gripping her hips as he leads her to the couch. He pushes her up against the back of it and moves his hands up to cup her breasts. "I'm the only one who's allowed to get you off."

"Fucking do it already then."

Finn rips her shorts down her legs and pulls her panties down with them. Her legs are shaking in anticipation as his hand cups her pussy and presses his jean-covered cock against her bare ass.

"Say it, Santana." For a minute she's wondering what the hell he needs her to say and she opens her mouth to ask him what the fuck he's talking about when he says, "Say I'm the only one."

Seriously. She's about to push him off her and slip her own hand between her legs. She's about to tell him that when his fingers find her clit and starts rubbing slow, torturous circles over it. Her head falls back against his shoulder and her eyes flutter closed. It feels so damn good but it's fucking driving her crazy.

She realizes she went completely silent when Finn shoves his fingers roughly into her pussy and uses his body to pin her against the couch. His fingers are like fucking logs and feel so good inside her. He starts to pump them quickly as his lips move back to her ear.

"Say it."

A whimper leaves her mouth and she shakes her head, "No." She's challenging him. That's obvious. She wants to see how far she can go with this because she hates (and he knows) admitting that he fucks her as good as she's ever gotten in her life.

"Say it."

"No!"

"Santana." He pulls his fingers out of her pussy and she momentarily feels regret build up in the pit of her stomach but then he starts rubbing her clit furiously and she knows she made the right choice. "Say it."

"Fuck you. No."

Finn growls loudly and moves his hand away from her pussy completely and grabs her arm to turn her around. His head is shaking as he roughly picks up both her legs and hikes her up onto the back of her couch. His eyes are dark and full of something she can't quite put her finger on but it turns on her nonetheless.

She's chewing on her bottom lip when he looks her head in the eye and asks, "You're really not gonna say it?" She shakes her head no and Finn lets out a dry chuckle. Her legs are spread wide for him so when he unceremoniously drops his jeans and thrusts into her, she's stretched in the best possible way.

Finn watches her face contort as she gets used to his length before he starts to pound into her. And when she says pound, she means _pound_. This guy's grip on her thighs are strong as hell and he's thrusting into her like he has something to prove (she knows that's what he's doing but she's not about to call him out on it right now).

Her hands are gripping the edge of the couch as she tries to keep up with the pace of his thrusts. They've been doing this sex thing for a while now but it still amazes her how it never gets old. He's able to fill her like no other guy ever has and she mentally thanks her lucky stars for giving him another chance after that one time in high school. One of her hands moves to his shoulder and digs her nails into his skin. Finn slows down a little and looks to her hand before shrugging it off. Her eyebrows furrow in confusion and she moves her hand to cup his neck. "C'mon baby. Make me cum."

Finn knocks her hand away again before moving his own hands to her hips so he can get a better grip on her. He starts to speed up his thrusts and her head falls back with a loud moan. Her stomach is starting to tighten and she knows she's about two seconds away from coming. Her pussy starts to flutter around his cock and her orgasm is so close she can practically taste it. But before she can reach that oh so very happy place of hers, Finn pulls out and takes a step back.

Her head shoots up and her jaw drops. "What the fuck!?" He's just looking at her when he gives her a little shrug and she wants to kick him in his stupid (adorable) face.

"I told you to say it."

"Finn."

"Santana."

He can not be serious right now.

Santana's sure he's not. Like, this is not happening.

But he's starting to pull his jeans back up and she seriously thinks she might cry. She reaches out and stops his hands and pulls him between her legs again. "Finn, come on."

"No. You're obviously not saying it because you've got other people who can get you off so you can call one of them to come finish the job." He sounds all kinds of hurt when he utters those words and Santana's feels a sharp pain in the pit of her stomach. She honestly can't find any words to say to him right now so she doesn't. She just watches him get dressed again and stays quiet. When Finn's got his jeans back on right, he stands in front of her and looks like he's waiting for her to say something. She doesn't. Letting out a sigh, he just runs a hand through his hair and shakes his head. "I'll see you later, Santana."

She still doesn't say anything. She just watches as he walks out her door and slams it shut behind him. Only when she's sure he's gone does she let the first tear fall.

She goes to sleep that night with a aching feeling in her chest.

And she didn't even get an orgasm.

Fuck her life.


End file.
